disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Lumière
'Lumière '(which means "Light" in French) is a man who was turned into a candelabra, featured as one of the three tritagonists in Disney's 1991 film Beauty and the Beast and its two midquels. At the end of Beauty and the Beast, the spell is broken and he is transformed back into a human. Next to Belle, Lumière is Beast's best friend. From 1991 to 2004, Lumière was voiced by Jerry Orbach. After Orbach's death in 2004, Jeff Bennett replaced him as the character's official voice actor. Background Personality Lumière is a kind-hearted, charismatic, yet rebellious, servant of the Beast. He has a habit of disobeying his master's rules that results in controversy, but after Belle, he is arguably the Beast's closest friend, as the Beast often turns to Lumière for advice. His free-spirited and rebellious personality often puts a severe strain on his friendship with Cogsworth, whom prefers to abide strictly by his master's rules as to avoid any trouble, but as shown many times in the film series, he values Cogsworth like a brother. He is also depicted as a lady's man, as Beast often goes to him for love advice dealing with his feelings for Belle. In addition to this, he can be rather flirtatious and often speaks in a suave, smooth tone. This is most frequently seen during his interaction with his girlfriend, Fifi. He is also somewhat of a womanizer, as implied in the Marvel Comics with him fondling two featherduster maids, as well as in The Enchanted Christmas where he refers to Angelique as an "old flame." Lumière's admiration and knowledge of romance is also put into good use during the development of the Beast and Belle's relationship throughout the course of the original film; most notably when he gave Beast the idea of bestowing the castle's massive library onto Belle, due to her love of books. In the Special Edition song "Human Again", Lumiere's character is slightly expanded on, revealing that he as a human had "a mademoiselle on each arm" and that he was a courter. In addition, a line from Mrs. Potts in the same song about his actions "certainly causing husbands alarm" implies that he also was not above at the very least courting married women. Physical appearance Under the curse, Lumière was a three-armed golden candelabra with leaf-shaped accents, with features sculpted in the middle and tallest candle and a drop of wax resembling a lock of hair. As a human, he has fair skin, is lanky, has a prominent chin, auburn hair tied back into a ponytail with a yellow ribbon, yellow cravat, brown vest, cream shirt with long puffy sleeves and ochre leaf-patterned cuffs, ochre culottes (knee-length breeches), cream stockings, brown shoes. Appearances ''Beauty and the Beast After that fateful day when his master refused to let a beggar woman into the castle (who was really an enchantress in disguise), Lumière and the other servants in the castle were turned into household objects. Lumiere was turned into a candelabra. He is the first to show any kindness to Maurice who was lost in the woods. Lumière and the others comfort him until the Beast arrives. Lumière shows fear and has no power to save Maurice from being trapped in the dungeon. When Belle searches for her father Maurice she stumbles upon the castle. Lumière is the first to spot and shows her the way to her father. Belle trades places to save her sick father and Lumière gives advice to the master as he shows her to her room. Lumière and Mrs. Potts the castle's head of the maids speaks with Beast about the spell being broken and tries their best to calm his temper. When Belle wishes not to attend to dinner it causes Beast's temper to go out of control. Lumière and the others clean up the kitchen and Belle appears. Lumière decides to give Belle a warm welcome by singing "Be Our Guest". After Belle goes into the West Wing which is forbidden, the Beast appears and she leaves. Lumière and the others tends to Beast after he saved her from a pack of wolves. The winter hits and Lumière notices Beast has feelings for Belle and she may possibly feel the same way. A romantic evening is prepared and their love grows. Belle returns home to tend to her father leaving Lumière crushed, believing the spell will never be broken. The castle is soon under attack by a mob led by a rival suitor for Belle, Gaston. Lumière leads the servants into a ferocious battle with the mob. At one point, he is almost killed by Gaston's right-hand man, LeFou, but is saved by Cogsworth. He soon after rescues his girlfriend Babette from a mobster, and is eventually successful in driving the mob out along with his allies. Afterwards, having presumably been tipped off by Maurice, he rushes to the West Wing with Cogsworth and Mrs. Potts to aid Beast against Gaston, but arrives too late, just as Gaston stabs Beast fatally and falls to his death. After Belle confesses her love the spell is broken and Lumière and the other servants become human. At the film's finale during the royal ball, Lumière and Cogsworth "agreed to let bygones be bygones", but then broke into an argument over who told who that Belle would break the curse... an argument that quickly turned into a brawl which they abruptly break off to watch Belle dance with the Prince (PS, it was Lumiere). Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas In the film which takes place after Beast battled the wolves and before the ballroom dance, Christmas arrives at the castle. While Lumière is excited Cogsworth is worried sick being the exact day the enchantress cursed Lumière, Beast and the other servants transforming the Prince into a beast and the servants into various objects. Lumière is rebellious against an anti Christmas and wishes to celebrate with or without the Beast. When Forte, the castle's musician becomes evil believing the Beast will lose attention after becoming human by Belle, he begins to tear them apart with no true avail until the climax where Forte uses all his power to destroy the castle and everyone in it. Lumière helps battle Forte and protect the rose and eventually Forte is defeated. Lumière celebrates when the Beast puts an end to his hatred for Christmas. Beauty and the Beast: Belle's Magical World On the anniversary of Lumière's first date with Fifi, Lumière grows so nervous to the point that he cleans himself excessively and turns to Belle for advice, by walking with her in the garden and reciting what he plans to say to Fifi to her. Fifi overhears this, and believes that Lumière and Belle are having an affair behind her back. In reality, Lumière has planned a surprise snow ride around the castle gardens with Babette. To get back at Lumière, Fifi attempts to seduce Cogsworth, who is apparently not interested. In the end, things are cleared up and Lumière and Fifi go for the ride, but the pot they are sitting in slips off the edge of the balcony and hangs over the moat (the same chasm that Gaston will eventually meet his som). Lumière holds onto Fifi for while hanging for dear life, and tells her he loves her. Before they can fall, Belle, Cogsworth, and a few more servants arrive and get them back to safety. House of Mouse Lumière has made numerous cameos in the animated television series ''House of Mouse. His most notable role in the show is in "The Mouse Who Came to Dinner" in which he arrives as a restaurant critic, but none of the employees know this until the end, due to the sneaky Mortimer Mouse tricking them into believing he's the critic. Once exposed, Lumière burns his behind having him rush out the club. At the end of that same episode, the advertisement Lumière's Dining By Candlelight was seen on screen. In "Max's Embarrassing Date", he and his family were sent to Max's dinner table. For some reason, they are all candles, which makes no sense since he never was a candle to begin with. In "The Stolen Cartoons", he complained about the current service as the club was briefly being controlled by Donald Duck. In "Goofy's Valentine Date", Lumière briefly gave romantic advice to Goofy. Live-action appearances ''Once Upon a Time Lumiere appears in the fifteenth episode of the third season of ''Once Upon a Time played by Henri Lubatti. In this show, Lumiere was punished by Zelena the Wicked Witch and turned into an inanimate candelabra where he communicates through a projection of his human face from the candle's flames. He aids in deceiving Belle and Rumpelstiltskin's son Neal into resurrecting Rumplestiltskin so that Zelena can break his curse. Once the Dark One is recreated, Neal is injured in the process, prompting Rumpelstiltskin to take Neal into his body to save his life, which causes Rumpelstiltskin severe mental trauma as Zelena forces him to kill Belle. Just as Rumpelstiltskin recovers, Lumiere, feeling guilty, briefly binds Zelena in flames, preventing her from announcing further commands as he warns Belle to run while she still has the chance. Belle escapes from the scene, grabbing Lumiere as she does. Beauty and the Beast (2017) Lumiere will appear in the 2017 live-action remake, played by Ewan McGregor. Video Game Appearances ''Kingdom Hearts'' series Lumiere makes appearances in Kingdom Hearts II and Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. He appears in his home world Beast's Castle and is voiced by Jeff Bennett, and Japanese Voice is done by Masashi Ebara. He plays a minor role in both of the games, but his role in Kingdom Hearts II is considerably more prominent, taking place after his world was restored from darkness. The Beast locks his servants in the Dungeon after Xaldin came and tried to turn him into a Heartless. After being freed by Sora, Donald, and Goofy, Lumière, Cogsworth and Mrs. Potts explain Beast's past and the importance of the Beast's rose. It is assumed that after Sora defeated Xemnas at The World That Never Was, Lumiere reclaimed his human form (considering that the Beast recovered his human form). ''Disney Princess: Enchanted Journey Lumière is a minor character in the game as apart of the mini game in Belle's world. He plays a small role in speaking with the heroine and is again voiced by Jeff Bennett. Disney Princess: My Fairytale Adventure Lumière serves as Belle's leading assistant in this game, where the Beast's castle is overrun by strange creatures, calling for a heroine (given magic by the Fairy Godmother) to journey into the home and rescue the inhabitants. Unlike ''Enchanted Journey, Lumière isn't reduced to a minor character, and he is accompanied by Cogsworth in the game. ''Epic Mickey: Power of Illusion Like other iconic Disney characters, Lumière is kidnapped and taken to the Wasteland as part of an evil witch's plot to dominate the "Toon World". He can be found in the Never Land jungles after Beast (who's also been kidnapped) asks Mickey to find him. Disney Parks Lumière is currently featured as a staple character at the Disney theme parks, around the world; specifically at the Walt Disney World Resort and Disneyland Paris. As far as live appearances go, Lumière appears as a walk-around character in select shows, such as the ''Beauty and the Beast: Live! show at Disney's Hollywood Studios, and is occasionally for backstage meet-and-greets. He's also made special meet-and-greet appearances in Disneyland Paris, on occasion. On board the Disney Dream cruise ship, in the show Believe, Lumière is the last "magic maker" to help Dr. Greenway's imagination develop. He is accompanied by Mrs. Potts and Belle. Lumière also has a spell card in the attraction Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom known as "Lumière's Candle Blast". In the Disneyland Paris spectacular Disney Dreams!, Lumière performs "Be Our Guest" as part of Peter Pan's magic. Lumière also recently starred in a new promotional ad for the Disney theme parks, performing "Be Our Guest". In Mickey's PhilharMagic, Lumière is the first Disney character Donald encounters on his journey. During their meeting, Lumière sings Be Our Guest while Donald tries to retrieve Mickey's sorcerer hat. Additionally, as part of the World of Color pre-show Carnival of Color, Lumière is a large puppet and makes an appearance on the blue carpet at Disney California Adventure. ''Storytime With Belle and Fantasy Faire'' In New Fantasyland, Lumière is the host along with Belle during the play based on the movie guests are to perform. For this role, a new Lumière audio-animatronic was created to have functioning LED eyes and working lip-movement. A similar audio-animatronic is used in the Royal Theatre at Fantasy Faire in Disneyland when Mr. Smythe and Mr. Jones join Belle to re-enact Beauty and the Beast. Quotes Gallery Trivia *An inanimate candelabra resembling Lumière can be seen on a table alongside a clock resembling Cogsworth, in the ABC series Once Upon a Time episode "Skin Deep". *Lumière, along with Cogsworth, is visually referenced in the Dreamworks film Shrek 2, when Shrek, Donkey and Puss try to escape the Fairy Godmother's factory, they accidentally leak a potion, two of the Godmother's henchmen are turned into Lumière and Cogsworth. *He is one of the most popular character in the Beauty and the Beast franchise. *Lumière is also similar to Sebastian. Both of them are sidekicks to the main protagonist and both of them have a lot of musical numbers. Furthermore they are voiced by German voice actor, Joachim Kemmeris. *He is also similar to Panchito Pistoles in which they both can dance and sing strong at the end of their signature songs and are interested in girls. As a matter of fact, Lumiere can speak Spanish and other languages besides French. *It can be noticed that Lumière and Cogsworth tend to have a love-hate relationship, where they tend to hate each other at some point but always end up being friends again. *In the movie Enchanted, a woman dressed up as a candelabra resembling Lumière appears in one of the live-action scenes of the film. es:Lumiere Category:Disney characters Category:Beauty and the Beast characters Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Males Category:Disney Sidekicks Category:Singing Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Lovers Category:Characters in video games Category:Wonderful World of Color Category:Disney on Ice characters Category:Disney Live! characters Category:Fantasmic characters Category:House of Mouse characters Category:French characters Category:Servants Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Spell Cards characters Category:Objects Category:Article of the week Category:Iconic characters Category:Empire 50 Best Animated Characters Category:Characters Under Spells Category:Kilala Princess characters Category:Epic Mickey characters Category:Animated characters Category:Celebrate the Magic Category:Adults Category:Once Upon a Time characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Magical Objects Category:Tritagonists Category:Mickey's Philharmagic characters Category:Transformed characters Category:Descendants characters